The present invention relates to shaving apparatus for dispensing a friction reducing substance, commonly known as a glide agent or lubricating agent. This glide agent is applied adjacent to the cutting portion of an electric shaver to reduce the friction between the razor's surface and the skin of the user from which whiskers or hair is removed.
The electric dry shaver has been widely used for many years and its popularity is increasing. The success of the dry shaver is due to the fact that shaving with a dry shaver is simple, clean, and it can be accomplished while the user is fully dressed. This is in contrast with the wet razor where the user is typically not fully dressed and the user is required to incorporate towels, water and shaving cream into his routine.
Users of dry shavers have repeatedly complained that the friction associated with dry shaving makes this daily exercise uncomfortable. In the past, there have been many designs to alleviate this problem. For example, at least one invention strives to create a shaver which will automatically and gradually disperse a lotion or other liquid at the shaver's cutting head. See U.S. Pat. No. 3252217 to Werft. While this device may alleviate the pain associated with the friction, it causes additional problems. The lotion dispersed from the shaver is not returned to the shaver in any kind of disposable container. Instead, the lotion, together with the shaved whiskers, continue to be smeared around on the user's face. In addition, some users may be allergic to, or at least sensitive to, the lotion installed by the manufacturer. If this were true, the user would encounter even more redness and irritation than if he had shaved with a dry shaver with no glide agent. Finally, the glide agent which is dispensed may not be dispensed in a steady and unvarying flow.
Accordingly, it is the primary object of the present invention to provide an electric shaver which dispenses a glide agent in a steady flow.
It is a specific object to provide an electric shaver with an internal ultrasonic mister that dispenses a soothing mist to soften the user's skin.
It is a further object to provide a razor that can be easily filled with a lubricating agent such as ordinary tap water.
The above and other objects and advantages of this invention will become more readily apparent when the following description is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.